The Baby Boom
by Inside-Joke
Summary: One of Reid's ex-girlfriends came back and she is carrying a whole lot more than just rage for Reid, she's carrying his baby. Reid/OC , slight Tyler/OC
1. I'm Pregnant: 4 weeks

The Baby Boom

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Honestly if I didn't shirt would be banned from The Covennant! I do own Oc Character's. Go me! 

Author's note: I will write this story if there are reviews or not but reviews will make it go faster. No pressure. This is a Reid/Oc and maybe Tyler/Oc

Warnings: Lemons will happen! But later! 

The Baby Boom

I don't blame him. I really don't. It's not his fault I fell for his lies. It's not his fault he's gorgeous, smart, funny, and _manipulative. _It's who he is, he's like every other human, doing what he needs, to get what he wants. Broken hearts left in his wake. It's my fault for believing the lies, trusting them, and loving him.

It doesn't matter now, the crime has been committed, and the consequences are being made.

It's not his fault. Nor is it mine. Neither of us planned for this. Neither thought I would get pregnant.

* * *

There they are, The Covenant Brothers, four sexy men more popular than sliced bread. Tyler, the youngest of the group is shy, sweet, and completely single. Everyday I wish I had dated him. Caleb: oldest, responsible, and nice. Hell, I would have been better off with him even though he's a total tightass, meaning no more partying. Then there is Pogue, the second oldest, kind of wild, biker style. Then my absolute _favourite_ person on the earth, Reid Garwin. He cheated, he lied, and now he knocked me up. Fuck, maybe it is his fault!

So her I am standing at Nicky's bar, watching Reid make out with his newest blonde floozy, what's-her-name-Sanders, contemplating whether or not I should tell

Reid that he's going to be a Dad.

"Want a Miami Vice, Yukiko? I know your upset about Reid, so I won't even ask you for your fake I.D." Nicky spoke bring me out of my trance. Nicky's great like that, trying to comfort an underage alcoholic with alcohol.

"I don't know what your talking about Nicky, I'm 22." Grabbing the already made drink I down it with one gulp. I'll quit drinking soon, I swear. Then again, I have worse things I need to quit.

Alright, I need to do this. He needs to know. _I_ need him to know. It's not that I want him to help, to feel guilt; Hell I just need him to know that he is a father. That one of his swimmer's scored a gold. Yes, I will do this, I have to.

Paying for my five drinks Nicky was kind enough to make, I make my way toward Reid's table.

"Reid, I need to speak with you." Everyone was staring at me, giving looks of pity whether directed towards Reid or me. Sarah, Calab's girl, was glaring a Reid probably because we were becoming friends till Reid broke off our two weeks of dating. Sarah was new, so she wasn't used to the fact that Reid's bed buddy's didn't last long, unlike Kate who didn't to get attached to girls like me.

"Hey, um how are you? Sorry I'm busy with Kaylee right now, could we talk later?" Translation: 'Hey, um who are you? Sorry, I'm fucking this chick right now, but if you want I could fuck you later?'

"No Reid, we need to talk now!" Feeling fed up with Reid and his antics, I grab his beer and starting chugging it.

"Hey, that's my beer!" Reid looked irritated now, and that floozy Kaylee looked pissed, but honestly I didn't care in the least.

"Maybe, I wouldn't have had to drink it if you came and talked to me!" I was screaming now, but this situation was definitely at the screaming-moment level.

"He doesn't want to talk to you! So be on you way, you little slut!" For some strange reason that little bitch Kaylee thought that she had an opinion in this situation. Just as I was about to shut her up, since she didn't know how to herself, I noticed how smug Reid looked and there was no fucking way I was going to give him the pleasure of a catfight.

Calming myself, I turn to leave. " What a wuss!"

Okay. She's dead.

Twisting around, I drag her from the seat by her hair, slamming a fist into her stomach. In response she dug her nails into my arm. And now ensues the catfight. Ripping and scratching anything I can grab, just as I got a good grip on her neck, I feel myself being torn from my prey, who might I add had started bailing her eyes out.

"Yukiko calm down!" Though my rage, I heard Tyler," Your drunk, come on we'll take you outside."

* * *

Somehow I ended up sitting in the alley behind Nicky's, with Tyler and Reid. Tyler seemed sympathetic, while Reid looked damn pleased with himself.

Reid smirked at me, handing me a smoke and lighting them both, "Hey, Yuki" The nickname Reid always called me, "If it makes you feel any better I remember you, never dated a girl with so much fight in her." Translation: 'Guess what I remembered who you were during the catfight because it reminded me how you were an animal in the sack.'

I glared ruthlessly at him, "We need to talk."

"So you've saying! What is it sweetheart, you want me to take you back?"

"Fuck you Reid!"

"Well it you insist!"

"Shut it Reid!" Tyler stopped him before I decided to cut off his little member that got me into this situation. Tyler was obviously on my side, he always was really sweet to me, why couldn't the baby be his. At least then I wouldn't have to worry if my baby's going to have horns when I have it.

"Reid this is important!" Reid gave me a look of disbelief. "I'm serious!"

"How can I take a fucking addict seriously?"

Damn that hurt. Asshole, he didn't have to bring up my problems now. I'm emotional enough already. Tossing my smoke, I feel the tears start to rise.

"Fuck she's crying! What do I do?"

"I don't know Reid, maybe shut up!"

" Both of you shut up!" I pull myself of the ground and steady myself with the wall, "I have" **hick** "something to tell you." Both waited for me to continue, but it was stuck I couldn't say it.

"Fuck this, I don't have time for this. If you want to fuck sometime call me up" Reid sighed, heading back towards the door.

Panicking, I know this is the last time I will have the guts to tell him, "I'm pregnant!"

Reid stopped dead in his tracks.

"It's yours. You're the only guy I've slept with in the last 5 months and I'm only a month pregnant. I found out a week ago."

Tyler was the first to talk, " Are you serious?"

"Yes, but I don't expect anything, I just felt you need to know."

Suddenly Reid was in front of me, his eyes black, "You're lying, your just trying to get me back!"

The fright I felt from Reid's anger rapidly dispersed as disgust quickly filled me, " Like hell Reid, I hate you! I don't want you anywhere near us." I grip my stomach, " I just, I wanted you to know." My eyes started to water again and I ran out of the alley, leaving Tyler and Reid to get over their shock.


	2. Toilet Buddy: 5 weeks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Honestly if I did, shirts would be banned from The Covennant! I do own Oc Character's. Go me! 

Author's note: I will write this story if there are reviews or not but reviews will make it go faster. No pressure. This is a Reid/Oc and maybe Tyler/Oc

Warnings: Lemons will happen! But later! 

The Baby Boom

"What the hell are you going to do

"What the hell are you going to do?" Tyler asked after a very long pause, 30 minutes to be exact. Yukiko had ran away from them 30 minutes ago and Reid had done nothing but slump against the alley wall and smoke cigarette after cigarette. Tyler couldn't blame him, this was a big deal.

"It's not mine. She was always a liar, she's probably not even pregnant. Besides she was drunk, pregnant women can't drink right?" Reid spoke, giving Tyler a blank look.

Tyler couldn't help but laugh, he didn't realize how stupid his friend was when it came to women, Reid glared and Tyler decided this wasn't time to be laughing, "Just because she was drunk doesn't mean she's not pregnant, it means she's a bad mother cause it hurts the kid."

"So that's why Caleb is such a tightass!" With that little joke, they both grinned, "Damn Tyler, this has happened before to me, the chicks were lying about being pregnant, so we'll just get her to take a test, you know the one where we find out if I'm the father. If she chickens out she's lying!" Reid smiled, finally pulling himself of the ground. "Let's not tell Caleb about this okay?"

"Sure. You seem too calm, how many times has this happened?"

"3rd time."

* * *

3rd times always the charm, the time you succeed and don't relapse. At least I kept telling myself that as I hurled into the toilet. Withdrawal is a bitch, I can only hope that when morning sickness kicks in it won't be as bad as this. Come to think of it, maybe this half morning sickness and half withdrawal, because the last time I quit drinking I didn't vomit nearly as much.

I had decided after the _incident, _lets just call it the **Reid's a dumbass** incident, that I would try to sober up again which I had tried twice before and failed, obviously. But seeing as I've been drinking everyday since I was 13, I know I'm amazing, quitting is very difficult for me. For the first 5 days I didn't touch alcohol, unless you count the Listerine bottles I was chugging. I was peeing blue for God sake. Then my nice old-neighbor found me tripping on prozac and mouthwash and 'took me in'.

More like kidnapped me the crazy witch. Apparently back in the 70's she was quite wild and had to sober up herself, so she decided she was the perfect candidate for helping me out. I say she was just bored and like to see me suffer.

Honestly the women would _always_ call the cops whenever I had a house party. Now I made the mistake of telling her I was trying to sober up, and _why_ I was trying to sober up. Now she had me trapped in her washroom letting me go through the worst part of the withdrawal by myself. _Spiritual connection_ she calls it, _it helps you connect with yourself_, and I call it torture of the crazy witch who lives next door who like to hear my head connect with the toilet. The best part of all is that she talked to my parents, saying I was lonely and wanted to live with her for a while and of course they agreed. Hell, they were never home anyway, I could be prostituting myself in Hong Kong for all they care.

Quick explanation, my parents are drunks just like me the only difference is that they are picture drunks, you know those people that would make love to a camera when smashed just so they could see the flash, and seeing as they are in fact rich, they like to take pictures of themselves in other countries, so they travel, a lot. So hear I am hurling in my crazy neighbors bathroom, 1 week sober, 5 and a half weeks pregnant, with shakes from hell, contemplating how the hell was I going to do this, meanwhile my parents were probably in Japan trying out Sake wine. _I_ want Sake wine!

"Dearie, your cell's ringing, it's been going off for the past 5 days you've been in there. It's actually starting to piss me off, so how about we take a break from your spiritual connection with yourself and you can answer your phone. I tried myself but I couldn't figure it out." 5 fucking days in this hell, no wonder I'm so tired I haven't slept at all, too busy trying to keep my liver from coming up with the vomit. The crazy old bat finally unlocked the door, and handed me the phone.

"Thanks" My voice was raspy, and I wanted a smoke really bad, looking at Tammy, the crazy bat, I gestured two fingers towards my lips, and she glared but reluctantly handed me one of her smokes. "Hello?" I said, in a much happier mood now that I had a smoke and was talking to somebody, anybody other than my torturer.

"Hey." Never mind this is much worse. " Why the hell haven't you answered your phone or came to school. You know if you really want something out of this fake pregnancy you best at least make an effort to try to convince me."

Why GOD!? Isn't me sobering up enough! Just send me one problem at a time.

"Reid, leave me alone! I don't want you back and I'm really irritated right now so fuck off!" Shutting my phone, I wait. 3…2…1…_**Ring**_

Reid was always predictable like that, acting irrationally and always needing to have the last word.

Letting it ring two more times I answer, "What?"

"Who the hell do you think you are hanging…" I hung up. Getting tortured by the crazy bat has made my cruel self come out, and besides Reid has only seen my hopelessly in love, or drunk self, so it's time he learned how much a bitch I really am.

3…2 _**Ring **_Only two? He must be desperate.

"Yes?"

"Look I'm sorry please don't hang up. I'm sorry I was such a jerk before, it's just I was scared. I want to know, that it's really mine. No offence it's just I've been tricked by my ex-girlfriends before and I want to know the truth. Could we go to get a maternity test together?"

I paused, "Do you mean paternity?(thanx vampirenav)"  
Reid went silent, then she heard a mumble, "Uh, yes!"

"Sure. When and where?"

"I'll pick you up at your house tomorrow at five... If that's okay with you!"

"That's fine, and by the way Reid tell Tyler nice script writing but I figured it out as soon as you said 'I'm sorry'" With a smirk on my face, I hung up.

Man that felt good, now excuse me while I go hurl.

* * *

"So what did she say?"

"She told me to tell you nice script writing." Reid said, glancing at the phone, which was now making the sound of when the other person hung up. Reid really hated that beeping sound. It was the sound of losing the fight, and Reid hated to lose.

Tyler grimaced, he knew Yukiko would have figured out Reid was bull-shitting everything, but he had hoped that she might not call him on it. This was bad, Reid didn't know Yukiko like Tyler did, whenever Reid ditched Yukiko, Tyler would spend his time trying to cheer her up. They learned a lot about each other, they would have still stayed friends after the break up if it weren't for the fact that she refused to be within 10 feet of Reid and seeing as Tyler was his best friend, it wouldn't work out.

Tyler was positive he knew the truth now.

It was a test, the whole Reid speech thing (Reid just didn't know that.). If Yukiko answered without bringing up the fact that she knew it was Tyler making up the words, there was a 50 chance she was lying about the pregnancy. But because Yukiko bought it up, she meant business. Yukiko wasn't like Reid's other girlfriends, she could tell when he was lying but just ignored it. She choice to believe it, but she wasn't ignoring the lies anymore, meaning she doesn't love Reid anymore, meaning that the only reason she would say _that_…is if she was telling the truth.


	3. Clinic: Six Weeks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Honestly if I did, shirts would be banned from The Covennant! I do own Oc Character's. Go me! 

Author's note: I will write this story if there are reviews or not but reviews will make it go faster. No pressure. This is a Reid/Oc and maybe Tyler/Oc

Warnings: Lemons will happen! But later! 

The Baby Boom

Today was the big day, Paternity test day

Today was the big day, Paternity test day. I know it's Reid's but this day is significant in more ways then one. It's the first day I'm allowed outside in the past five days of Rehab D'Bitch.

"Don't start getting a big head, your not cured," The 'doctor' says, "but that nice young boy is coming to pick you up so I trust him. Yukiko why didn't you stay with him, you wouldn't be such a mess!" (Reid had flirted with Tammy before, just to get her to lend him 20 bucks for booze, but she thought it was for a bracelet or something?")

The whole time she whined and complained, I just kept grinning, thinking of freedom 5 minutes away. At this point I didn't care if the freedom included Reid or not. I just wanted out of this house so I could show Reid I'm right, tell him to get the hell out of my life, and to grab myself a drink.

To celebrate a successful Rehab, and getting rid of Reid…okay God, I can't take it. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I shake _all the time_. I personally think it will be better for the baby if I'm a drunk. Because I can love it, and nurture it and be really funny for the baby! God, I know I suck! It's just I really really need just _one_ last drink. Then I'll stop, honest.

Suddenly the doorbell rang pulling me from my thoughts of how nice a shot of Rum would feel right then. Prancing towards the door, I see Reid on the other side, my smile brightens, and he looks like he has slept as much as me. I hope he suffers.

"Come on Reid, let's get this thing over with!" For some unknown reason, I was completely happy. My smile stood proudly on my face, even Reid's presence couldn't depress me.

We enters Reid's (Or should I say Tyler's) car, and Reid drove very slowly towards the clinic.

"Come on Reid! Where's your need for speed!" I giggled at my own rhyme. Unexpectedly the car swerved to the curb, Reid turned off the car and turned to stare at me. "What?" The smile was still planted on my face. Normally I would be worried that I couldn't stop smiling, but I just so Goddamn happy!

"Who are you and what have you done with my bitchy ex-girlfriend?"

I only giggled.

* * *

After the last giggle from me Reid found the need for speed that's for sure, I think he might have thought I was planning on killing him (_I wasn't_, **honest**.) and that was why I was so happy. I'm not as perked up as before and Reid has noticed because relief filled his eyes when I complained about his parking job. Of course his relief last only a few moments because he then realized he was at a pregnancy clinic and the distress returned. How I love to see him squirm.

We walked in Reid looking around like Leper's had been licking the walls, and then sat uncomfortably in a chair farthest from the front, he had also put his hood up trying to hide his face. Finally he's doing me a favour.

"Hi, the stupid guy hiding in the back with his hood up is here for a paternity test and I'm here for a check-up." The secretary smiled at me and smirked at Reid. She took my name ect. Telling me the doctor will be with us at any moment.

As soon as I was about to get comfortable as far away from Reid as possible, he gestured me towards him.

"This is confidential right?"

"For you yes for me I'm having the baby it's kind of hard to hide so I didn't ask for confidentiality."

I was about to leave and go sit back at the front when I felt a tug on my hand. I turned and saw fear in Reid's beautiful blue eyes.

"You seriously think you're pregnant with _my_ baby?"

"Yes."

"Miss Leavle and Mr. Dumbass, the doctor is ready to see you."

All fear, compassion, and caring left Reid's eyes as he asked, "Mr,Dumbass?"

" Well, I needed to give you an anonymous name didn't I?" I smirked at Reid who mumbled under his breath as we entered the doctor's office.

"Miss Leavle, congratulations you're at a successful six weeks and from your blood work you've cut down on your drinking and smoking. That's a good start, because your body is so used to these substances you need to cut back slowly with the smoking but the drinking you should be able to cut yourself right off."

"I haven't drank in the last 6 days and I'm getting very bad vomiting, isn't that bad for the baby?" Reid looked at me, knowing I was suggesting that the whole cutting off booze was unhealthy. Too bad the doctor never caught on.

"Withdrawal is normal and it could be combined with your morning sickness but if any complications come up be sure to call and make an appointment. What I need you to expect till your next appointment is you will be hormonal."

"That explains it." Reid cut in with a snide remake.

"Well, you should get used to it son, cause it's only going to get worse, no offence Miss."

"None taken, but were not together so don't have to worry about that." I smiled, as the doctor quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, anyway. You will probably feel ill for the next weeks till second trimester. By then you should be gone done your withdrawal symptoms, and you should be straight on track from there."

"Thank you! That's great news, now is Mr. Dumbass going to have his paternity test now?"

"Of course, come this way sir"

"Mr. Dumbass, I'll wait for you in the car!"

"Fuck you, Yuki!"

* * *

I'm so happy! I don't know if it's mood swings, insanity from withdrawal, or the fact that theirs someone living inside me. I'm so happy and now I'm crying well we know that one was mood swings.

After 10 minutes, Reid headed out towards the car.

"So when do you find out?" I asked.

"3 days." Reid said, not looking me in the eye, "Anyway shall we drive you home."

"Yah." I wasn't in such a chipper mood anymore, because I realized something; I don't have to go inside, back to the washroom floor. Reid's not going to watch to see if I head inside or not. I don't think he could less anyway, he's out of my life, at least he will be soon.

I was still fumbling through the thoughts in my head, when the car stopped, "I'll call you to rub it in your face that you wrong about the kid." He could never lie to me, he thinks it's his kid; I can see it in his smile. His cheek twitches when he lies.

Too bad he couldn't tell when I was lying, "Yah, I heading to bed now, the fatigue is kicking in from the pregnancy"

"Yah, well goodnight!" He waved out the window, as he drove off.

Lighting a smoke, I can't help but agree, tonight will be a very good night.


	4. Dangerous Drinking: 6 Weeks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Honestly if I did shirts would be banned from The Covennant! I do own Oc Character's. Go me! 

Author's note: I will write this story if there are reviews or not but reviews will make it go faster. No pressure. This is a Reid/Oc and maybe Tyler/Oc

Warnings: Lemons will happen! But later! 

* * *

Dangerous Drinking

**Bring Bring Bring Bring Bring Bring Bring Bring**

"Reid… phone… ringing" Tyler said, pushing himself deeper into the pillow, trying to block out the phone.

Reid finally started to move when Tyler through a pillow at him. He looked at the clock 6:00 a.m. on a Saturday, whoever was calling better start running because they just woke him from his favourite dream, 20 girls, him, and whip cream, no other explanation is needed.

"Hello?"

"Reis thank god you answered"

"My names Reid."

"Doesn't matter dear. Is she with you?"

"Who are you?"

"It's Tammy dear" Oh, Reid thought, Yukiko's crazy neighbor. "Do you know where she is?"

"Who?"

"Yukiko! She didn't come back to my house last night!"

"Did you check her house?"

"Of course, I'm old, not senile."

"She's probably at a bar or something." I don't know why this woman is freaking out, I mean Yukiko disappears to go drink all the time…Shit! "Did you try her cell?"

"Her phones off. You know this is your fault so you better find her!"

"How is this… oh." Reid was started to feel very stupid, of course this was his fault the old woman told him to walk her to the door. Well, it doesn't really matter, she wants to fuck herself up, I don't care. _What about the kid? _Ah, who are you? _Your conscience. _Why have I never heard you before_? Because you're a prick! _Makes sense.

"I'll find her, don't worry!" With a quick goodbye Reid hung up. Happy now conscience! _Very. _

Tyler stared at Reid he was making very amusing faces, he always does this when he's tired, talking to himself, I mean. " Who was that?"

Reid finally realized Tyler was staring at him, Reid noted the smile on Tyler's face and Reid frowned, Tyler was going to be pissed, " Yukiko's missing."

* * *

"We have to tell Caleb and Pogue!" Tyler yelled, as Reid drove as fast as possible towards Miami Vice, Yukiko's favourite bar besides Nicky's.

"First we will check all the bars, Caleb doesn't need to know that I lost the mother of my kid… or that I have a kid." Reid paused, " Did I just say it was my kid?"

Tyler nodded giving Reid a grim smile, in hope to give him some comfort.

"Just a slip of the tongue, it's not mine!" Reid assured himself, repeating it inside his head over and over till they got to Miami Vice.

* * *

"We have to tell..."

"Just call them." Reid said, as he lit a smoke. The had just finished searching Nicky's and Miami Vice and she was nowhere to be found, Reid knew he was in big shit. He had figured out, through much studying of a calendar, that the kid was his. _Unless she was cheating on me, but who the hell would cheat on me. _Reid perished the thought, knowing the truth would be calling his cell phone in 2 days.

"Were meeting a Caleb's." Reid hadn't even noticed Tyler had been on the phone. With that said, Reid started to drive towards Caleb's softly humming the funeral song. He knew he was dead meat, might as well have theme music to go with it.

* * *

The four boys sat in an uncomfortable silence. Caleb and Pogue had still not been informed about the situation, but they were preparing themselves for the worst.

"Okay Reid, what did you do now?" Caleb asked, trying to keep a calm demeanor so that Reid would not become defensive.

"This situation is not my fault, completely." Reid was pissed, he shouldn't be in this situation. It was Yukiko's own fault to go off and get pregnant, and be an alcoholic. He didn't force her to do any of this and now he was getting blamed, once again by Caleb.

"Just tell us what happened! For God's sake. What's the worst that could of happened, kill someone?" Reid shook no. "Some find out about our powers?" Reid again shook. "Get some chick pregnant? I mean Reid how bad could it …why are nodding your head?" Pogue rant was cut short, giving Reid a look of horror when everything connected.

Caleb also caught on to fact and couldn't contain his anger anymore, " WHAT! You got someone pregnant? Who? When? Did you use protection?"

"Yes Mother, I did use protection…I think. Look we have bigger problems, Yukiko's missing."

"What does Yukik…you got her pregnant! That baby's good as dead with the amount that she drinks." Pogue said, now worried and horrified.

"Look everyone just calm down, we can yell at Reid later, we need to find her. That's all that matters right now." After Tyler's speech they all agreed to go out and search for her.

Reid sat back into the driver's seat of Tyler's car giving a smile at Tyler, "Thanks for saving me from the noose babyboy!"

"Not now Reid, where would she go?"

The question was rhetorical but Reid decided to answer anyway, "Somewhere she could get drunk and no one could find her, somewhere no one would suspect. But this is the morning after and all bars and clubs are closed, so it's what she would be doing after now. I Got it!" making a huge U-turn Reid headed in the other direction.

"Where are we going? What the hell Reid?"

"Whetly park."

* * *

"Care to explain why we are here in a rundown park, with no people within like 5 miles?"

"If she's as plastered as I'm assuming she is, she'll be here. You talked to her a lot before Tyler, didn't she tell you about Whetly park?" Tyler shook no, " Well basically every time she got drunk she wanted to come here. Don't know why though."

"Well, you better be right!"

"Don't worry I am."

Tyler then looked towards where Reid was staring. And there she was curled up in a ball, clothes torn, vomit plastered in the ground beside her, comatose to all around her. Tyler ran towards her, yelling at her trying to wake her. Reid just turned opened his phone, "Hello 911 can we have an ambulance…"

Reid then sat, and silently hoped that she was alive.


	5. Games: 8 weeks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Honestly if I did, shirts would be banned from The Covennant! I do own Oc Character's. Go me! 

Author's note: I will write this story if there are reviews or not but reviews will make it go faster. No pressure. This is a Reid/Oc and maybe Tyler/Oc

Warnings: Lemons will happen! But later! 

The Baby Boom

* * *

Games

Holy Shit, where am I? My brain, it hurts. Am I dead? Please say I'm dead. Wow this must be heaven, white room with the sun shining upon me, it's kinda blinding but whatever. Oh look, Tyler! Hi Tyler! Wait why can't I talk, oh theirs a tube stuck down my throat, weird. Look theirs Caleb and Pogue and Sarah and Kate! How nice of them to visit me in heaven. Ahh! The devil is standing at the door. Oh wait that's Reid. Ahh! Reid is standing at the door. Somebody save me!

"She's awake!" Tyler yelled. Then realization hit me, hard. This wasn't heaven, this was me hopped up on tranquilizers in a hospital. Joy I must have OD'd again, go me. Then suddenly many things happened at once, a nurse appeared out of _nowhere_ ripped the fucking tube out of my mouth and tugged my precious tranquilizer IV out of my wrist, what a bitch!

"Hey how you feeling?" Caleb asked, with concern dripping from every word. Why the hell are any of these people here anyway. It's not like were friends of anything, oh yah, the baby. Shit did I kill it!

"Shitastic, with a little extra shit on the side "

Then the blonde-haired devil decided to give his opinion, "Well maybe if you weren't such a drunk, and if you think you're every touching alcohol when your pregnant you got another thing coming!"

Guess that means it's alive! "Since when have you cared Reid, this _isn't _your kid remember! You know when they call and tell you I'm right, I hope you have a heart attack!"

"They called a week-and a half ago, I know it's mine. More mine then yours in my opinion."

"Fine you can have it! Enjoy!"

"Hey, I don't want it! You think you can just pawn this kid on me. Hell no."

"Fine then I'll keep, all to myself!"

"It's my kid too!"

"Okay children, Yukiko stop fucking with Reid's mind, and Reid stop falling for it so easily." Both Myself and Reid quieted down at Caleb's pounding voice. "Look the doctor said it was a close call, but the baby's strong, in a couple of days you'll be 8 weeks and you can't keep fucking this baby over. So we bought you the nicotine patch so you could quit now before it becomes a problem for the baby, and your going to be watched by one of us 24-7, oh and both of you are moving out of the dorms into Reid's house."

"What!" Both Reid and I screamed. There was no way I was going to live with this ass. (AN: I have it that they are all in their last year of high school (ANN: No Chase) but none of them live in the dorms sorry!)

"We don't want to hear either of your whining, so as adult's can we discuss this." We both nodded, "Alright we are going to take you out to dinner, Yukiko, so we can discuss." Pogue finished, wrapping his arms around Kate who was smiling softly.

Actually everyone was smiling, but now I could tell it was pity floating in their eyes. Thank God! Most people hate pity, but myself I love it! It might be because whenever someone pity's me I get stuff but whatever.

"Ow!" Everyone's eyes widened, and most asked if I was all right. Yep, I got them all wrapped around my little finger. Well, everyone but Reid, he knows exactly what I'm doing; hell it's a move I learned off of him. Well Reid the games are on, if were going to be forced into being near each other we might as well make it interesting.

* * *

We had just sat down at a pleasant little restaurant, a few miles from the hospital. The silence between everyone was more awkward then when my parents walked in on Reid fucking me into the kitchen table, somebody tell me why I just thought of that, never mind. So then the waiter asked for our choice of drinks I screamed (out of impulse sadly), "Bloody Mary!" Then I received 6 death glares and decided to add, "Virgin, please."

You might think I might have learned from last time, but I obviously didn't seeing how ridiculous I was acting trying to hint to the waiter that I wanted alcohol in my drink, it didn't work, damn. I'll just have to get up and tell him myself. Quickly I told everyone I was going to the washroom. Trying not to attract too much attention, I call the waiter towards the corner I was hiding in, " I'm sorry to change my order so quickly but can you actually add alcohol, and triple the amount?"

"Sorry miss, but we can't."

"Why? I got I.D." It's fake, but whatever.

"The man you're sitting with, the blonde. He asked that we don't give you alcoholic beverages because you're a recovering alcoholic."

_Pause_. "Oh, thanks." Venom dripped off my words, that boy is dead.

_**Score- Reid-1 Yukiko- 0**_

Sitting myself back down, a sinister smile placed on my face I ask, "What idea's does everyone have about this arrangement Reid and myself are in?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious we can't leave you alone, and were not leaving with your neighbour, and seeing as Reid is well, the father, he would be the best option for who you should live with."

I rolled my eyes at Sarah's idea and I was obviously not the only one who disagreed, "No offence or anything but I would rather die."

"That's always an option, _Darling._" I sneered, "But don't you think it would be fun, you, me, and our little bundle of joy." Reid's reaction was almost at breaking point I only needed to push a little more. "We could even get _married_."

With the last comment Reid broke, and it was fucking hilarious. He shot up from his seat screamed, "Ahh, hell no. Get away!" then ran out the door.

"Aw, I think reality just hit him, I'm so glad I got to see it!" I grinned, earning a few annoyed looks, and a few grins back.

_**Score: Reid-1 Yukiko-1**_

* * *

After the dinner was paid for everyone left in their own vehicles, except for Tyler who offered to drive me home.

"Guess Reid made a run for it, no surprise there."

"Yuki, don't be too rough on Reid, this is a huge shock for him and…"

"What?"

"He may act like he doesn't care, but when you were in the hospital, he almost never left your side. He feels bad, and I don't think he wants his kid to die or anything. Just give him a chance."

"I guess it could be fun to fuck with his head for a little bit."

"That's the Yuki I know!"

Smiling at Tyler, I whine, " Do I have to move in with him?"

Tyler rolled his eyes,"Look give it a week or two if it's not working out, you could, um, stay with me?"

My eyes shot up, then smiling I comment, " I'll hold you to that, Ty."

Seems like my life is going to get a lot more interesting. Joy.


End file.
